cheyennefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheyenne Bodie
He has no people, no family, no ties, and no home. Cheyenne Bodie wanders the West helping others when he can, moving from job to job, romancing an occasional love and seeking justice either inside or outside the confines of the law. Early Life (Note: Specifics of Cheyenne's origin and childhood vary between episodes, but don't necessarily conflict. The following is a synthesis of those story elements.) On a fateful Sept. 12, Cheyenne's parents were murdered during an indian attack on a wagon train when he was just an infant. He was found and raised by White Cloud, chief of a tribe of Cheyenne indians who incidentally ordered the attack. White Cloud named the baby boy Gray Fox because he was so quiet and solemn, like a wise old fox. Cheyenne lived as White Cloud's son until he was 12.Legacy of the Lost Cheyenne was then taken in and cared for by the Pierce family for about three years; matriarch Mary Pierce taught him how to read and write. When he was 15, Cheyenne watched when masked men accused Mary's husband Jeff of rustling and lynched him in the family's front yard. With no desire to stay in the community that murdered her husband, Mary invited Cheyenne to leave with her and her two children to live with relatives, but he declined. After the Pierces departed on a stage, he was seen by men of the town riding back toward indian territory. The Long Rope Bodie was 18 when he decided to leave the tribe and seek his fortune among white men.War Party On the day he left the Cheyenne, he crossed the path of Charlie Dolan, a drunk and wandering jack-of-all-trades, who took Cheyenne under his wing for an unknown period of time.Deadline Character As a wanderer, Cheyenne prefers solitude to society, and nature versus civilization. He spends most of his nights under the stars.The Storm Riders. On most occasions, Cheyenne will refuse a drink or smoke when offered, saying he prefers to eat.Deadline He's not eager to attend dances or social gatherings, but when invited he cleans up well, can dance with the ladies and act the gentleman.The Brand He's been known to gamble once in a while.Star In the Dust Cheyenne is chivalrous and polite to women of all levels of society, be they proper ladies or humble farmer's wives. He's loyal to the many friends he's made in his wandering across the western frontier after the American Civil War. Skills Cheyenne Bodie demonstrates time and again his mastery of the quick draw and marksmanship. He once shot through the spade on a playing card at 30 yards.Julesburg On many occasions, Cheyenne uses that marksmanship to avoid killing, preferring to disarm his adversaries by shooting the weapons out of their hands. He rarely shoots first, unless he's in a showdown. In the wild Bodie is an excellent tracker and scout, which he attributes to his upbringing among the Cheyenne indians. He often works for the Army in this capacity. When lacking a gun or rifle, he makes his own arrows and wooden bows as weapons and uses them with deadly accuracy. War Party Cheyenne understands many languages spoken by American indians, including the Sioux, the Arapaho, the Apache and the Cheyenne. In the gentlemanly art of self-defense, size is definitely to Cheyenne's advantage. Six-foot-six and well muscled, Cheyenne holds his own in fights, often taking on more than one enemy at a time. When they can't bring Bodie down with fists alone, his adversaries have to resort to chairs and anything else at hand to throw at him. If Cheyenne loses a fight it's usually due to a blunt object to the back of the head, or multiple foes overcome him at once. Careers A man of strength, courage and a lightning-fast draw, Cheyenne Bodie found himself in as many jobs as there were stops in his travels. Lonegun-season2.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne leads a cattle drive to Dodge City. Cheyenneflashesbadge-hardbargain.jpg||linktext=Deputy Bodie flashes his badge Bodieblacksmith.jpg||linktext=Blacksmithery Wantedposter.jpg||linktext=Wanted by the law Army Scout / Government Agent *Mountain Fortress, Decision, West of the River, War Party, Big Ghost Basin, The Broken Pledge, Renegades, Gold, Glory and Custer-Prelude, Gold, Glory and Custer-Requiem, Home Is the Brave Civilian Scout / Wagonmaster *Quicksand, White Warrior Sheriff, Marshal, or Deputy *Star In the Dust, The Travelers, Born Bad, Hard Bargain, Incident at Indian Springs, The Last Comanchero, The Angry Sky, Reprieve, Trial By Conscience, Riot at Arroyo Seco, Outcast of Cripple Creek Bounty Hunter *Border Showdown, The Bounty Killers Ranch Foreman, Ranch Hand *The Outlander, The Storm Riders, Johnny Bravo, Top Hand, Prisoner of Moon Mesa, Hired Gun Cowboy, Trail Boss * The Dark Rider, The Long Winter, Mustang Trail, Lone Gun, The Mutton Puncher, Wagon-Tongue North, The Imposter Outlaw *The Last Train West, Land Beyond the Law, Rendezvous at Red Rock, Border Affair, Ghost of the Cimmaron Miner *The Argonauts, The Trap, Devil's Canyon Blacksmith *The Storm Riders, Devil's Canyon Freight Hauler *Fury at Rio Hondo, The Rebellion, Dead to Rights Trapper * Death Deals the Hand Spy * Test of Courage, The Conspirators, Hired Gun Misc. * Stagecoach line owner/operator - Devil's Canyon * Chaperone for a mail order bride - The Iron Trail * Cattlemen's association agent - The Law Man * Homesteader - Deadline * Livery owner/operator - Decision at Gunsight * Casino operator - The Gamble Romance There are plenty of lonely hearts in the West, and a man with the looks and a build like Cheyenne can't help but catch the attention of the ladies. Too bad true love is hard to find. Season One Mississippibodiekiss.jpg|Cheyenne takes a kiss from Mississippi Johnnynbodie.jpg|Johnny has a big crush on Cheyenne Cheyenneandruth.jpg|Ruth and Bodie try to change each other. Starinthedust-cheyennekissesclaire.jpg|Cheyenne falls under Claire's spell. * Mary Keith feigns a romance with Cheyenne, but it's a ruse to help her father escape from the law. * Bored with her older husband, Sheila Dembro tries to seduce Bodie and begins a downward spiral into madness. * Young Johnny Dembro has a big crush on the big cowboy. * Mary "Mississippi" Brown and Cheyenne fall for each other while they try to get out of Rio Hondo alive. * Cheyenne romances the two-faced Claire Du Pas until he learns that his boss is crazy in love with her. * Cheyenne flirts with a reverend's sister to keep her from turning him in to the law. Season Two Streamboatlove2.jpg|Cheyenne likes Caroline the schoolteacher Cheyennefrancieromance-bornbad.jpg|Francy prays for Sheriff Bodie Cheyenneandleda-decisionatgunsight.jpg|Leda Brandt tries to learn Cheyenne's plan. Bodiekissesjeannie-warparty.jpg|Jeannie and Cheyenne get close. Susanandcheyenneshirtless-thelongwinter.jpg|Susan Doonevan and Cheyenne get friendly. * Mrs. Susan Doonevan and Cheyenne try hard to keep their relationship just a friendship. * Caroline Parker pretends to be interested in Cheyenne as a distraction to help her gambler husband cheat Cheyenne's friend. * Sheriff Cheyenne and Francy Wilcox share in a true romance, but her loyalty to her outlaw brother Blaney complicates things. * Leda Brandt helps Cheyenne escape from the gunmen under the command of her husband. * After he shoots her husband in self-defense, Cheyenne and Jeannie fall in love when he sticks around to help her with chores. Season Three * Nellie Barton falls in love with actor James Merritt , who is really Cheyenne in disguise. * Cheyenne falls in love with a peasant girl, who is really the Princess Maria Felitzia in disguise. * Alice Claney is married to one of Cheyenne's best friends, but that doesn't stop her from falling in love with him. * Lonely and inexperienced in love, Lilac uses mistletoe to get a kiss from Cheyenne. Known Aliases * Cheyenne went by the alias Eubanks when he traveled to Paso Alto to capture the outlaw Carl Thompson after he killed one of Cheyenne's friends.Border Showdown * After breaking out of prison, Cheyenne went by the name of Jim Wade to avoid recapture on a murder conviction for which he was framed.The Last Train West * Cheyenne used the name Ace Black while leading a cattle drive to the Dakota territory to hide his identity from a woman whose husband he killed in self defense.Wagon-Tongue North * Doc Johnson christened Cheyenne with the alias Tex Williams while the pair were on the run from the law. Ghost of the Cimmaron * Cheyenne was led to believe he was John Abbot, the long-lost son and heir of a wealthy Wyoming businessman Lionel Abbot. Legacy of the Lost __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Featured Article Category:Gunslingers